All about me! and Potter
by Sters
Summary: This story is about Elaine Jennifer Riddle, an adopted child of Lord Voldemort. There are 5 chapters so far, and it won't be updated really often due to a busy schedule of mine. I made Elaine a bit of a MarySue, sorry!
1. Elaine Jennifer Riddle

Here's a story that my friends gave me the idea to do. I'm not making fun of J.K Rowling but I enjoy making fun of Lord Voldemort. This is a pretty random story; it may seem really stupid, but still! This story is dedicated to Linea Volkering and Megan Bystricky. They were the ones who gave me the idea, and this story would've never happened if it wasn't for them. THANKS A BILLION, NAYERZ! AND MUGGINS!

**DARK LORD'S DAUGHTER: Miss Elaine Jennifer riddle**

This is my notebook. Not parchment. Goody. I _hate _parchment. It's old and I don't like writing on that stuff unless it's for schoolwork.

My name is Elaine Jennifer Riddle. I don't remember what my old last name was, since my original parents chucked me out of the house when I was nine months old. I lived on my own until I was 4 years old. I don't even know how I survived on the streets myself since I was just a baby. Well, the thing is, I _am _a witch. But that doesn't say much really. Being a witch can't really prevent me from dying on the cold streets when I'm a baby. Well, maybe. It's possible, but I don't count on it. Anyways, one day, when I was four years old, some guy with an abnormal face asked me if I'd like to live with him, since I looked so poor and I would've deserved a better home than the streets. A house! I thought. Then I could be just like the other children and live in an actual home. So now, my dad is officially Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort.

I am a Mudblood. Yes, I call myself a Mudblood. I am a

Muggle-born witch, I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, I just say my name is Riddle, but I have no connection whatsoever to the Dark Lord. And they believe me! Good thing, but seriously, how many people have last name "Riddle"?

My first year there, I was sorted. Into Gryffindor. Yes, Gryffindor. I was surprised Dad didn't kill me because of that. Everyone knows Slytherins and Gryffindors are mortal enemies. He likes me, for some weird reason. The reason, I don't know what it is, but he likes me. Oh well, I am his daughter after all. "Well, it _is _the Sorting Hat that sorted you, right? You can never say that the ole' hat is wrong!" Dad said with a grin. It was a bizarre moment.

So, Slytherin and Gryffindor. The two don't mix. Well, it's either Dad was drunk, or something was up. I think it was that something was up. Was I right? Yes. He was enjoying thoroughly his favorite pastime: eating

X-Treme Watermelon Jell-O. Yes, X-Treme Watermelon Jell-O. You can't tell me that I'm lying, because I'm not. So Dad likes Jell-O. So? I live with this dude. I should know. He may be a Dark Lord, but each Dark thing has a Light side, right?

Yes, Dad really enjoys eating Jell-O. There's nothing wrong with him. He's still human, right? Well, technically, no, he's not, considering he has 7 Horcruxes including himself and the several ones that that pesky Potter boy and Professor Dumbledore destroyed, but other than that, he's still human…I guess.

I am now 16 years old, 6th year in Hogwarts. In 2 years (including this one), I will no longer be here. Oh well. I share a dorm with Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger. Yes, Granger, the freaking bookworm. She's never around. She normally spends her time in the library. That place is a horror. It's so boring. Then, there's Lavender Brown. She's, apparently, Weasley's girlfriend.

Screw Weasley.

Screw his best friend Potter as well.

Potter, oh stupid damn annoying Potter, may he rot in Hell. He was the person who nearly killed Dad. I would have never lived if Dad wasn't there. If I ever died, I could just blame it all on Potter for killing Dad. There's this other blond kid in Slytherin too. The name's Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy. May he rot in Hell as well. He's the most annoying person in the whole history of Hogwarts. They should put that fact in _Hogwarts: a History_. Then he could be rewarded with a trophy. I could just imagine this happening. "The Most Annoying Person in Hogwarts History award goes to…" Dumbledore would say. "MR. DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Cheering Whoohoo. Go Malfoy. You rock my socks. NOT! Gosh, I wish God had never created Draco OR Lucius Malfoy. ARG! They get _so_ on my nerves. And then there's Pansy Parkinson. She follows him around _everywhere_. Well, almost everywhere. Not to his dorm. But the problem is, Draco doesn't like her. Pansy is a pansy. She doesn't notice this. What and idiot.

My classes are: Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, History of Magic, Potions, Muggle Studies and my elective is Divination. Can't believe I let that old fraud teach me. Hopefully I can change my elective. Perhaps to Arithmancy. I'm good at math and numbers, but I just wanted a change.

My best friends, I only have one. Granger. Yes, Granger is my best friend. Only because we're both Mudbloods. Well, not really. But, it's probably because we're in the same dorm and we actually have quite a bit of common interests. The only thing I don't like is the dreaded library. It's too quiet there and I like happier, livelier, louder places.

Here's the problem. So, Hermione's my best friend. But she just _has_ to hang around Potter and Weasley. Well, actually, I hate to admit it, but I take back the part where I hate Potter and that he should rot in Hell. I actually… kind of… you know… have a teensy weensy tiny little crush on him. Yes, I kind of like Potter. Oh well, if Diggory didn't die, then I'd be his girlfriend. _Aaaah… Cedric… How I wish you didn't die. If I could, then I'd follow you into the maze. I'd prevent you from taking the Cup. Harry Potter could've done himself and he could've gotten himself killed. Oh, Cedric, if only you were here, then pesky Potter would be dead! Oh yes how great life would be with you and not Potter… Aaaah Cedric… _

Whoops. Lost in Diggory fantasies here. If only he were still here. Yeah. I feel like crying now. Why did Dad just _have_ to kill him? Poor Diggory. He died and innocent death. Harry should've died. Why? I don't know, don't care. He should die anyway. But now I like him. I want to kill him too, though. There's the problem. How am I to solve it? I don't know. It's either I try to stop liking him or kill him with Avada Kedavra and go to Azkaban for life, while crying my eyes out thinking why on earth could I kill my future husband? Well, I don't like him _that_ much, but I like him enough to not shout crude comments at him. I have an advantage too, since Hermione's my best bud. Aaaah… Harry Potter… Who in this school doesn't like Potter, though? Besides Malfoy, that is. I don't think there is anyone else. Oh yeah, Snape. Severus Snape. I don't trust that dude. He seems like a Death Eater to me! Maybe he is. Probably, yeah. I'll just stick to that hypothesis.

Right. I can't like Potter though. Dad hates him. Everyone knows that. Dad, the Dark Lord, got disembodied by him. Dad just wants to kill him so badly, and he's making _me _lure him into going to my house so he could kill him. I don't want Potter to die, but I have to obey my own dad. Ideas? Don't have any. This sure sucks.

This is just the first chapter. Reviewers, you're most welcome to put constructive criticism here and tell me if I should continue or not! I'd continue anyway, but still!


	2. Thoughts of Potter Here and There

Dedicated to Linea Volkering. She wanted me to write the next part, gave me the idea, so yeah.

I bewitched this notebook. No one can blackmail me! Oh yeah, who's the man! I mean, woman. Ah well.

I had this weird dream yesterday. I dreamt that I was at my marriage feast (marrying Potter, of course, who else? Maybe Diggory, but he's dead. Tear.) We were sitting at the table eating delicious stuff like oven baked chicken wings (my fave!) and Harry and Dad were talking away with fake smiles on their faces. Their wands were pointing at each other under the table though. Oh well, you know how my Dad is about Potter. Maybe you don't, but at least Potter does and most of the Gryffindors do. Well, the ones that know Potter. And that's a lot of people!

Screw Ginny Weasley. She likes Potter. And Potter likes her. They're going out. It hurts me inside to watch them. I'm growing more… you know… feelings for Potter. It may be weird, but who fricken cares? I don't. You may, but not me! Oh no, not me, alright!

I ate a Canary Cream by accident, and I turned into a bright yellow canary to Ron Weasley's delight. I didn't know. He put it in the cream puffs that I really enjoy eating. They're really good, you know, those cream puffs. Screw Ron Weasley. There's so many of them, Weasleys. I wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. and Mr. Weasley gave birth to 2 more Quidditch teams. Maybe three even! None of my business how many more Quidditch teams they give birth to, but for all I know, 2 is already enough. There's fricken four of them in this darned school! If you count the ones that are already gone, seven, since you put in Percy, Charlie and Bill.

Talking about Weasleys, remember how I mentioned how much I hated Ginny Weasley? Well, you can make that even worse since I could say that she's the most annoying of the four Weasleys. Come to think of it, I forgot that Fred and George escaped from school! Ha! Then we don't have to cope with their annoyingness. Unfortunately, I'm guessing they told Ron to continue their tradition of those annoying little pranks that they play. Whatever. Back to Ginny here. Well, you know how Hermione's my best friend, right? That idiotic Ginny won't leave her alone now. It's excessively bothersome. Hermione's my only friend. Harry's my crush. Ginny then comes along and steals everything of mine. Takes away my time with Hermione, steals Harry. No one can survive with her around, I swear! She should go back to going out with Dean Thomas. He's annoying too, so they're perfect for each other. Harry doesn't really notice me though, since I'm quite quiet. Also, speaking of people that like Harry, screw Cho Chang. She deserves no respect from me! Oh no she doesn't, not from me! She fricken kissed Harry! So my goal for this year is to have famous Harry Potter be my boyfriend. Yes, he will be mine by the end of this year. Mine. Mine! MINE! Yeah, I think I got a little out of hand there. That's okay. I won't hurt you, my dear notebook.

Question: HOW exactly am I going to get Potter to like me! I swear it seems like he still likes Cho Chang. What if he breaks up with Ginny and then goes back for Cho? That'd be gay. Gay, I say, GAY! Well, I could put more makeup on, but considering the fact that I'm allergic to that stuff, no. I could change my personality, but that'd just be stupid since he'd only like me for someone I'm really not. This is really hard! SOMEONE HELP ME!

"You looked bothered, Elaine."

"You got that right, Hermione…"

"What's wrong?"

_What's wrong? You better know what's wrong! Can't you see that I have a HUGE crush on Potter and the moment? _Elaine was really frustrated. She couldn't tell Granger. She just couldn't! If she did, then Granger would tell Potter, and then there'd be a huge mess. But Elaine gave up and told her.

"You know, Hermione, I know I should've told you this ages ago, since you told me to tell you everything that I'm having troubles with, but…"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help. I don't think this is the type of thing you're best at, but since you're my one and only friend, I guess you're the only person I can go to."

"Elaine, just get to the point. I want to know what's gotten into you lately! Oh, and you look really pale. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine… Well, I… umm… Well, I like Harry."

"Oh, you like Harry? But haven't you always been his friend?"

"No, Hermione, not that kind of 'like'… The other kind…"

"WHAT!"

"I knew you'd react like that…"

" C'mon, Elaine, a lot of people like Harry… So?"

"That's the problem, 'Mione! Don't you get it? See, if a lot of people like Harry, then when is he going to like me?"

"That's a good point you got there, Elaine… Hmm…"

"Exactly. Well, could you help me? Maybe you should study first… Studies are first priority before love life, right?"

"Yeah… see you later, Elaine… Don't stress yourself out too much!"

"Okay-kay!"

Elaine stepped out of the portrait hole and down the hall. She was going to look for Harry. But where could he be? Quidditch pitch? Maybe… She went down to the Quidditch pitch but-

"Miss Riddle, where do you think you are going?" said a cold voice. She whirled around. It was Snape.

"Well, I, um, was going to the Quidditch Pitch…"

"To do what? You don't play Quidditch, so obviously you are trying to cause trouble. Go back to Gryffindor Tower and 5 points off of Gryffindor for roaming around the school with no purpose."

"Well, Professor, I was going to look for Potter."

"Potter? He's at practice right now. You better get going or it will be detention in my office at 8 pm tomorrow evening. Go!"

Elaine walked silently back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was still there, sitting in the corner with a huge pile of books in front of her. Sitting cross-legged with a book for transfiguration her lap. It was the usual position.

"Oh, hey, Elaine! What's with the long face?"

"Snape took 5 points off of Gryffindor since I was 'roaming the school with no purpose'."

"What an idiot."

"Then I said I was looking for Harry and he said he might give me detention if I didn't come back to the common room."

"What an idiot."

"So I walked back and he made sure I walked in before he'd leave me alone."

"What and idiot."

"Is that the only thing you know how to say?"

"What and idiot… OH! Sorry Elaine, too into my studies… I'm so sorry, well Snape _is _and idiot though, am I right?"

"That's true…"

Elaine walked back to her dorm and slumped onto her bed. She didn't want to be distracted so she flung her covers on top of her. _Nice and quiet. This is a good time to think about getting Harry. _

All of a sudden, someone came bursting in through the door, laughing. Parvati and Lavender, of course. Poor Elaine. She never gets a moment of peace with those two giggling girls around. I personally don't think she'll ever be able to think about ickle Pottykins for a lo-o-o-o-o-ong while!

_Hi notebook. I'm back. I utterly detest Parvati and Lavender. They ruin all my quietness and peace. With them around, I normally can't get an ounce of sleep. They talk until morning. When it's time to go eat breakfast, I probably only get about 2 hours of sleep. Pretty bad, huh?_

_Ginny actually talked to me today. I was quite mean to her though. I kept burning her. Ha! She could never come back with a better comeback after. She finally gave up talking to me and linked arms with… Potter and walked away with her nose in the air. She probably told him everything that I said to her! This ain't good. At this rate, I'll never get Harry! I better stop writing since this page is getting all blotchy from my tears and I can barely read what I wrote. TTYL, notebook!_

This is the end of chapter two, hope you liked it! Next chapter, it might not come very early… no, I don't know what's coming up in the next chapter, since I now normally just write what comes to mind and then I organize my thoughts afterwards. Also, kudos to Linea for the ideas that she gave me to write this chapter. THNXX!


	3. The Madness of Ginny Weasley

Welcome back to another chapter of All about me! and Potter. Hope you enjoy it!

_Hey notebook. Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow… Maybe I should hang around Hermione… So I can be near Harry… Ha, that's what I'll do. I'll keep you posted after, but now I have to go eat dinner._

It was yet another Hogsmeade weekend, but this time was much too frustrating for Elaine. Ginny had to hang around Harry and the others, which made Elaine's job so much harder.

"Drop it, Elaine. Feel happy for Harry that he has a decent girlfriend." Hermione whispered.

"Decent? _DECENT?" Elaine _asked, raising her voice

"Decent what? Elaine, you seem to be acting really strange lately. What's wrong?" asked Harry. His voice sounded concerned. That comforted Elaine a bit.

"Oh, Harry, don't talk to her. She wouldn't stop insulting me the last time I talked to her. It's best not to hang around people like _her." _Ginny glared as she talked.

"Leave it, Ginny, just because some girl you don't know too well talks to me you don't have to take it like I'm going to cheat on you with her." Harry snapped.

"Well, the problem is… I like… I like… y-y-"

"She likes Acid Pops but she hasn't gotten them today. She gets them every Hogsmeade weekend but she hasn't gotten them yet. Let's go to Honeydukes so we can all get some sugar." Hermione interrupted. Harry looked puzzled.

"Hermione, why don't you let Elaine talk next time? Anyway, let's go to Honeydukes, since I want some Droobles too."

"Good idea Harry… Come to think of it, I'd like some Droobles too…" Ron added.

They all went to Honeydukes Sweet Shop to get what they wanted, with extra Acid Pops for Elaine. Elaine _did _in fact like Acid Pops (she liked any kind of lollipop), but that day, they tasted like air. She had to tell Harry that she liked him without Ginny being there. Except Ginny just has to stick to Harry like they glued their sleeves together or something.

"Feeling better, Elaine?" Harry asked so suddenly that Elaine jumped. Harry saw that and raised an eyebrow. "Something's gotten into you lately, Elaine. Seriously, let Elaine talk this time, Hermione… What's wrong?"

"Harry… I-I n-n-need to t-talk to you in p-private… Can I have a word?"

"Sure… GINNY, SERIOUSLY, LET GO! YOU ALWAYS STICK TO ME SO TIGHTLY WHEN I GO TALK TO OTHER GIRLS, EVEN HERMIONE! Gosh…" Ginny glared at him. "Ginny, sorry, but don't give me that look either. Please?" Harry added.

Harry and Elaine walked in silence to the Shrieking Shack.

"Okay, there's no one here. What's wrong?" Harry asked for the third time that day.

"Well, H-Harry, I know G-Ginny won't b-be happy about this, b-but… b-but… b-but…"

"Elaine, is it something that Ginny will really hate so bad that you can't even get it out of your mouth? 'Cause if it is, then I think I know what the problem is."

"Would you really know what the problem is if I said, yeah, I can't get the words out of my mouth."

"You took Ginny's homework, didn't you?" Harry said, smiling.

"What? Why would I take her homework?"

"Well if it's not that, then what is it?" Harry asked, looking puzzled again.

"Well, H-Harry, well," Elaine stammered, fixing her eyes on the floor, "I, well, I like, well, I like you…" she finally got the words out, and tried to run away. Harry caught her arm.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE HOLDING HER HAND!" screamed a familiar voice. It was Ginny.

"ELAINE! O.M.G.! What's wrong?" said Hermione, following Ginny. Elaine really did look like something was wrong. Her hand was clapped over her mouth; she slowly sat down in a squat position, her face red and tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked with attitude in her voice, putting her hand on her hips.

"Ginny, listen, she has a huge issue right now, okay? Try to be nice to her. THIS IS AN ORDER!" he added, bellowing.

"Why? What issue is it that you have to scream at me that way? I don't see what's so important about her that's so much more important than you treating me like you love me. You do love me, right?"

"Listen Ginny, it does get a bit annoying with you around, stuck to me like you used Super Glue, but yes, I do love you. I hate to say it, but I don't love you as much as I used to, but I still love you, okay?"

"Okay… All I needed to know was if you still loved me or not." Ginny said, sort of mumbling. She was twiddling her fingers, her eyes fixed on the floor like Elaine was doing earlier.

"Oh, Hermione, I told him… Oh, I can't believe I told him! Now he'll hate me… Oh Hermione, help, help, help!" Elaine whispered suddenly.

"Told him what?" Ginny demanded, suddenly angry. "You like him, don't you? I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!" she said, bouncing up and down like a four-year-old.

"Ginny, calm down," Harry said, "It's got nothing to do with you even if she _does_ like me."

"What do you mean, it's got nothing to do with me? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS KNOWING SOMEONE ELSE WANTS THE SAME GUY AS ME?" Ginny screamed.

"What is going on up here?" said a voice from behind. It was Professor McGonagall. "Children, what is all the screaming?"

"Nothing, professor, they were just having a verbal fight…" answered Hermione, her face pink with embarrassment.

"All right, but if I hear you screaming again up here we will make sure you are out of the Shrieking Shack and we will place you children somewhere we adults can supervise you if you are not able to control your voices. Good day to all of you." McGonagall said. She turned on her heel and walked back down to supervise the kids in Honeydukes Sweet Shop.

"Ginny, no, she doesn't like me, okay?" Harry told Ginny nervously.

"Then she stole my homework. I knew she hated me from the start."

"She didn't take your homework either, Gin."

"Then what is it?"

"It's none of your business."

"If it's none of my business then why is it yours?"

"Gin, we can have different businesses, even if we're a couple, 'kay?"

"Not really!"

"Yes it is! Gin, I hate to admit it…"

"That's the second thing you hate to admit today!"

"So? But I really DO hate to admit it! Sometimes you're just so hard to put up with! You'll never leave me alone sometimes and it does get quite annoying!"

"You're having an issue, Harry. You know you love me a lot!"

"No, I don't! Well, I love you, like I said earlier, but not that much anymore! You have to learn to accept things like this in life, Gin! For goodness sake!"

"Okay then, it's either we break up or we…"

"Make up? We never broke up in the first place." Harry started raising his voice.

"BLAH! SAY WHAT YOU WANT! OKAY, IT'S THE END OF IT FOR US! BUT DON'T COME CRYING TO ME SAYING YOU WANT TO MAKE UP AGAIN!"

"Come on, Ginny, you'll find someone, you're so freaking popular, you've gone out with, I don't know, about two or three guys before you went out with me?"

"FINE! GOODBYE, HARRY POTTER!"

Ginny stormed out of the Shrieking Shack, red as a tomato.

"Ginny, why so ticked?" said Ron downstairs. Ginny was crying like crazy. It was almost like Niagara Falls.

"You're stupid, idiotic, foul friend Harry the Git just broke up with me!"

"Really?" asked Ron, sounding quite cheerful.

"Yeah, now you go beat him up for me."

"Aw, does ickle Ginny-kins want me to beat up my best-est friend up for her?" said Ron teasingly.

"Ronald Weasley, I mean it! Now go up there and give him what he deserves!"

Ron tore up the stairs and met Elaine, Harry, and Hermione at the top of the Shack.

"Harry? Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"She deserved it…" Harry mumbled, glancing over at Elaine, who was still crying with her face her hands. She was constantly being comforted by Hermione who was hugging Elaine, repetitiously saying "It's okay, Elaine, it's okay…". Elaine was also repeatedly saying back to Hermione, "no, it's not, it's definitely not okay. Look at what I did to them."

"Ronald Weasley, I'm wait-ting!" Ginny sang out to Ron.

"I'm not going to do it!" Ron sang back to her.

"Why not?"

"Because he's my best friend!"

"I'm your sister!"

"So? Brothers don't always treat their sisters fairly! You should know that by now!"

"Harry Potter, heartbreaker of two girls now?" said a strange voice. Harry heard that voice before, but he just couldn't make up whose voice it was. He whorled around and saw standing there…

"Oh, God, not you again…" he said exasperatedly, to the woman standing now in front of him, wearing green robes, had curly blond hair and had a note-book with a quill that wrote by itself. You could guess who it is by now.

"So, Harry dear, what made you decide to break these two young ladies hearts? You're returning to Miss Granger, now, are you? I saw Miss Weasley at the foot of the stairs bawling and now I see Miss Riddle crying her eyes out. Miss Granger is the only one not crying, why is that so?"

"You have no business with me, this is personal, and I have the right to tell you that I don't want you messing around with my life, although I do have two words about this for you. You might want to get your quill ready, and this is definitely not the first time I've said these words to you."

"Sure, I'll have them. Two words are better than none!" Rita said happily.

"Okay. Good…"

"Quill, have you got this down?"

"And bye."

Harry walked out of the Shrieking Shack, with Elaine and Hermione trailing behind him. Rita looked rather amazed by this, and just stood there with her mouth hanging open. "It sure makes a difference when you watch kids grow!"

Here's the end of chapter 3, hopefully you liked it!


	4. Elaine's Strange Situation

Here's chapter 4, people! Hope you like it!

_Dear Notebook,_

_You know what? Ginny apologized to Harry for being so out of control that Hogsmeade weekend. And you know what happened? He forgave her. Then you know what happened? Harry_

"Elaine?" said a voice.

"Oh, hey Hermione…" Elaine said sadly. She closed her notebook in a jiffy and stuffed it into her book bag.

"Why do you always have to hide that notebook from me?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Well, you know, Hermione, it's kind of like your diary. It's personal. I'm guessing you wouldn't want me reading your diary, would you?" Elaine answered.

"So true, so true…" Hermione answered, sounding like she was sort of daydreaming. Hermione then wrenched her bag open and pulled out some yarn and knitting sticks.

"Oh, puh-lease… Don't tell me you're still making hats for the house elves…" Elaine said, mortified.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked, glaring at Elaine.

"Hey! I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Elaine quickly added.

"Well what were you trying to say?"

"Just asking…"

"That's not called asking, that's called making a statement."

"Whatever. But I'm guessing no one can really get it through to you that house elves LIKE being enslaved."

"They like it? Are you so SURE about that?"

"I'm sure! Go ask around! Even ask THEM!"

"What do you mean by them?"

"The house elves. Ask them yourself."

Elaine stormed out of the room, frustrated with Hermione's stubborn character. _She's not normally that stubborn… _Elaine thought. _I wonder what's with the house elves that's got to her. Maybe it's Winky that's gotten to her… _Elaine was very puzzled. Hermione wasn't normally that stupid. She should know.

Elaine walked slowly down the hallway, not knowing what she was doing. She then found herself at the entrance to the Quidditch pitch bleachers. "Holy crap. Why on earth am I here?" She thought to herself. Her mind was always set on Potter. It had become a habit of visiting him automatically on Wednesday evenings when he was at practice.

"Elaine! What're you doing here?" Potter asked all of a sudden. Elaine jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you…" Potter added.

"I just decided to come and watch for a while. Keep practicing…" Elaine answered.

Harry turned around on his broom and continued looking for the Snitch. "He's so… manly." Elaine thought. She shook her head furiously. "This isn't working. He's not my boyfriend… Not my boyfriend… Not my boyfriend…" Her thoughts echoed through her head.

"'Bye Harry, I'll see you around! I'm going back to my dorm, if you need me for any odd reason I'll be there. See you around." Elaine said suddenly. She got up and headed towards her dorm. When she got there, Hermione was still knitting.

"Hey, Elaine. Where were you? I was just thinking about going over your homework with you until I realized you were missing."

"Oh, I was just down at the Quidditch Pitch. Oh, and I don't think I'll need any going over today, the homework was pretty simple…" Elaine answered. She was really tired, and she swore her brain wasn't working properly. "A good night's rest should do me some good," she thought to herself. She went to her four-poster and lay there for a while. She pulled the curtain, hoping not to be disturbed. After hearing what happened to Harry and her, Parvati and Lavender attempted everyday not to get her annoyed. Keyword: attempted. Elaine would get frustrated really easily, and she cry during the night sometimes, whenever someone said something that reminded her of the times that Harry and her had together during their short period of time together. She wrenched her book bag open, and pulled out her notebook. She continued scribbling.

_Hey Notebook… Sorry I didn't finish my entry. What I was trying to say was that Harry broke up with me. I can't believe it. If you were me, Notebook, you would simply sympathize with my feelings. You're lucky that notebooks don't date other notebooks, then you don't have to feel as if pages were torn out of you like mad. You know, it's so great having a notebook. I'm treating you as if you were alive. And that's one thing that you're going to have to put up with for... umm, probably the rest of your life. Well, at least until all your pages are used up. I'll write in you later, Notebook._

_--Elaine_

Elaine closed her notebook, shoved it back in her bag. She pulled out her timetable. "What a great day I have tomorrow… Double Potions, double History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Arithmancy." She crumpled up her timetable and put it back where it belonged. Normally, Elaine didn't crumple things up, she was just in a bad mood. But, hey, you can't really blame her, can you, after putting up with a break-up. No? Didn't think so.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Elaine woke up with her pillow drenched in her tears. "Looks like I've been sleep-crying…" she sighed. Parvati woke up not long after Elaine did. Hermione was already up and in the common room, reading. Lavender was still sleeping, and looked as if she was going to sleep until tomorrow. She woke herself up with her snoring. "Oh, hey, good morning, guys," she said sleepily. "You know, Lavender, you can sleep some more it's just 6:30 in the morning… Class starts at nine," Elaine told her gently. "Oh, okay…" Lavender replied, and then she drifted back to her dreaming.

Elaine took a deep breath, like she did every morning, put on her dress robes, grabbed her book bag and stumbled into the common room. "Good morning, Hermione," she said. "Oh, hey Elaine!" Hermione greeted cheerfully. "I'm just reading a bit. Want to go get some breakfast?" Elaine was happy that Hermione was so cheerful. It comforted her a lot, knowing some one still cared about her. "Sure, let's go!"

Downstairs in the Great Hall, it was extremely crowded with people. Usually, Elaine got up at 8 o'clock in the morning. "Wow," she whispered, "I never knew so many people got up so early…" Well, it was 6:45 am, who really **does **get up **that **early?

Elaine and Hermione went and ate a little bit of everything that was on the table, then they went back to the common room to get their stuff. "Oh the joy, it's Potions first thing in the morning. And what was for homework again?" Elaine asked. "Oh, right, the essay on the Amortentia Potion… I swear I didn't do it right…"

"Well you did say you didn't want me to check it," Hermione answered.

"Oh well, it's not like Slughorn cares much…"

"That's true…"

The pair made their way down to the Potions classroom, where Professor Slughorn was waiting patiently.

"Good morning, students! Has everyone done their essays?" he asked happily.

A groan floated across the room. "SHOOT!" Ron exclaimed. "Hermione, you didn't tell me we had to write an essay!"

"Well, proves to you that listening during class is better than to trust a classmate to tell you what to do." Hermione replied, trying not to laugh at the horror on Ron's face.

"Yeah, pay attention more, will you, Ron?" Elaine chimed in, trying to keep the giggles shut in her mouth. She gave in and let herself burst out laughing.

"That's okay, Mr. Weasley, you can hand it in to me by tomorrow evening at 8 pm." Professor Slughorn said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Potions with Slughorn, Elaine had History of Magic with Binns. During that class, Ron fell asleep. Big surprise, there. Elaine would've done so as well if Hermione hadn't been there, babbling on about how interesting it was, making sure Elaine didn't sleep, and trying to wake Ron up. I knew better than to wake Ron up. He's not usually a happy camper when he gets woken up by a person. And was Elaine right? Yeah. Ron woke up after Hermione shook him for the 14th time, and he got so annoyed that Professor Binns took 5 points off Gryffindor and gave him a detention for sleeping in class.

Transfiguration. One of Elaine's average classes, she doesn't exceed expectations, nor is she failing. Conjuring spells. Quite hard, if you ask Elaine. Even Hermione hasn't gotten that yet. Well, we don't know yet but if Hermione did get it, we'd be sure for she'd probably start bragging about it.

Arithmancy. One of the more dull classes. Not that great of a class, but Elaine wouldn't drop it, just in case divination didn't work out. But it does work out, since Elaine was so happy that she could crystal-gaze.

"That was one of the dullest days I've ever had in my life…" Elaine complained to Hermione after Arithmancy.

"Dullest… Is that a word? I don't think I've seen it in the dictionary… I've seen dull, but not dullest…" Hermione replied.

"Oh please, don't tell me you've memorized the DICTIONARY as well as all the other books you've read?" Elaine asked exasperatedly.

"No, I don't memorize books, the important facts just get stuck in my head by themselves."

"Really. Well it sure seems to me that you make an effort to memorize everything you read."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Arithmancy, Elaine had some free time before dinner. She went to the Library with Hermione, and checked out some books because Hermione told her to ('Elaine, what's the point in going to a library if you're not going to check out books or study?. On her way back up to Gryffindor Tower, someone tripped her in front of everyone in the Great Hall, causing her books to soar out of her arms and sprawl out on the floor. Elaine, embarassed, picked up the books when someone helped her.

_Notebook, I'm back again. Strangest thing happened today. I was coming back to my dorm from the library when someone tripped me. I didn't catch a glimpse of who tripped me though. I suspect Ginny Weasley. You know how much she hates me. But if it wasn't her, I think the person did it by accident. Well, that's not important. My books went flying everywhere, and so I went to pick them up. Then someone came to help me. And guess who that was? You'd never guess. MALFOY. Yes, I'm saying DRACO MALFOY. I mean, what the heck was he doing, helping me? I'm a Gryffindor, and I'd think that Malfoy would never want to be caught lending a hand to a Gryffindor. Well, I've gotta find out what's up with him._

_--Elaine._

Elaine chucked her notebook back in her bag, not realising that it didn't go entirely in her bag, and went down to dinner. Hermione came up after a while, and seeing Elaine's notebook lying there, she decided to read it. She knew it wasn't right to read someone else's personal stuff, but she decided to anyway.

"… She thinks Ginny tripped her? Oh, that's not good. They're going to become mortal enemies soon." Hermione thought. She put the notebook back exactly how she found it, and went down to dinner.

"ELAINE!" Hermione yelled, seeing Elaine at the long Gryffindor table, her back to Malfoy, who was sitting right behind her.

"Yeah?" Elaine replied, her mouth full of food.

"Hey, do you not like Ginny?" Hermione asked her, revolted by what was in Elaine's mouth.

"Why do you ask?" Elaine asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Hermione answered quickly, "Er, just wondering."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, do you?"

"She's okay as long as she keeps her nose out of my business."

"Alright." Hermione said, happy that Elaine didn't hate Ginny.

Hermione and Elaine ate the rest of their dinner in silence for a couple of minutes until Malfoy broke the silence.

"Hey, Riddle." He whispered.

"Hey, why are you whispering?" Elaine replied cynically.

"Umm, just wanted to ask, you okay? That was quite a fall earlier." Malfoy answered shyly.

Elaine was now very puzzled. Why on earth was Malfoy talking to her? "Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you so 'not Slytherin-like' to come and talk to me?"

"Oh, I was just wondering…" Malfoy said quickly.

Elaine turned to Hermione. "Hermione, you done?"

"Mhmm, just about…." Hermione took a huge swallow. "Yup, let's go."

The two of them left together, went up the staircases and into the dorm.

"Hermione…" Elaine started.

"Mhmm?"

"You have to agree with me on this. Malfoy's acting a bit strange." Elaine said simply.

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, what I mean is that he's acting strange around _me._" Elaine explained.

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"Oh, gee. Okay. First, he acts like he hates me, and now he's talking to me, he helps me pick my books up, AND he's trying to comfort me. How strange is that?"

"Is it really that if a person tries to help you?"

"No, but see, look. This is MALFOY. He doesn't normally help people like me. I'm a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin."

"Right, that IS a bit strange."

"Help me figure it out, will ya?"

"Sure..." Hermione thought for a while. "Wait, wait, wait!" She said suddenly. "Did you say he was HELPING you?"

"Yeah…" Elaine answered, confused.

"Have you seen him helping anyone else lately?"

"Yeah… Crabbe and Goyle."

"No, I don't mean them. I mean, like, other _girls_."

"Umm, I don't think so, but do you really expect me to stalk Malfoy around to see if he's helping any other girls?"

"Okay, now let me think."

Hermione thought while muttering to herself, "Helping Elaine, not helping other girls. He probably likes her. But why? Elaine's a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin. And besides, he's got Pansy nagging him everywhere he goes. Why Elaine?"

After a long silence, Hermione clapped her hands together. "I got it!" She exclaimed.

"What? What?" Elaine responded excitedly.

"Okay. Well, the obvious part is: Malfoy likes you."

"WHAT?" Elaine jumped at that. She never expected that kind of answer. "…But, why?"

"That's exactly what I've been trying to figure out." Hermione said, snapping her fingers. "Malfoy's been following you around lately, I've noticed that. But I just thought that he just happens to always be behind you. But you see, the fact is that, if he's been following you around, that means he knows what's been going on with you and Harry. And because you and Harry broke up, he can have a chance with you. And you know how much he hates Harry. He was you to be his girlfriend not only because he likes you, but to try and make Harry jealous and angry that he's got his ex."

"Wow… I'd never think of that. You rock, Hermione!" Elaine gave her best friend a hug. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm going to figure out a way to get him off my tail."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elaine didn't sleep too well that night. She was actually thinking about what Hermione said last night. "…to get Harry jealous and angry that he's got his ex…" Maybe Elaine could use Malfoy to get Harry jealous, so that Harry would want her back. She tore her notebook out of her bag again.

_Notebook,_

_Back again. According to Hermione, Malfoy likes me. And he's trying to get Harry jealous and angry or something. Well, that's what Hermione said. So I've been thinking… Maybe I could use Malfoy to get Harry jealous, so he'll want me back again, since he hates Malfoy so much. Problem is, I have no feelings for Malfoy. Oh well, it's worth a try. I better write to Dad, telling him that Malfoy is my soon-to-be boyfriend. I wonder what he'll say about that._

That's the end of chapter 4! Hope you liked it!


	5. Romantic Redevelopment

Hey everyone! Back to another chapter of All About Me! and Potter. I know it was an incredibly long time since the last update, but there's been so much going on lately that I haven't had the time to write. Hope you like chapter 5!

**CHAPTER 5: ROMANTIC REDEVELOPMENT**

_Dad,_

_So much has been going on at school there's so much I need to tell you about. But first things first…_

_Is there enough food in the fridge for you? I'm always worrying about you starving, so if there's no more food, make sure you write to me so I can send you some stuff, alright?_

_I know I don't normally write to you, Dad, but something really odd happened at school and I think it's important enough for you to know. You know Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco? Well, I've got it figured out and I'm almost 100 sure that he likes me. How wonderful would it be if he became my boyfriend?_

_Love,_

_Elaine_

Elaine took her letter up to the owlery and sent her letter with a petite barn owl and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Diddly-squat," she said to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung forward to reveal and noisy and crowded common room.

"HEY! ELAINE!" Elaine looked around, looking for the source of the voice.

"OVER HERE!" Elaine squinted to the far end of the room and noticed Harry waving at her. Blushing, she prodded over to the other side of the room to join Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"Harry, you _know _I don't like her," Ginny said, just loud enough for Elaine to hear.

"Gin, she can hear you." Harry replied, making a move to nudge her.

"So? It's not like she can hex me or anything."

Elaine tried her best to stay calm. "It's okay, Harry, I don't mind. She can say what she wants. But then again, I've never actually found out why she hates me that much."

"_Harry,_" Ginny said through gritted teeth, "_she still likes you."_

"That's retarded, you can't prove that!" Harry responded, shocked at Ginny's statement.

"Ginny, if you don't have a better reason to hold a grudge against Elaine, then why don't you just try being friends with her," Hermione added soothingly.

"Ugh, like I want to be friends with _her_," Ginny answered.

"Uhh, well I'm sort of tired; I'm going up to bed." Elaine said, suddenly jumping up. She left quickly and changed into her pajamas.

Bored, Elaine wrenched her book bag open and pulled out her notebook. She unscrewed the cap of her ink bottle, dipped her quill, and began writing.

_Dear Notebook,_

_I wrote to Dad. I probably won't get a reply for a while, he never writes back until a week later._

_Ginny hates me; you can see it in her eyes, her face, and her gestures. She'll do nothing for me and everything against me. What have I done to her? You tell me. The only thing that I've done that came close to harming her is liking Harry. Is there anything wrong with that? No! So why can't she just accept the fact that there are other girls out there that are crushing hard on Harry?_

_No news about Malfoy today, just hopefully more happens between us soon. I really want to know what would happen if I went out with him. You wouldn't object if I liked him, would you, Notebook? Didn't think so. _

_Well, I'm off to bed now, I'll keep you posted._

_--Elaine_

She blew the ink on her page dry, snapped the little brown book shut, and tossed it into her bag. "She shoots, she scores," she whispered to herself as the book went straight into her bag. She climbed into her bed, and within a minute, she'd fallen asleep.

The next day, Elaine woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She smacked the snooze button on the device and rolled over, facing the door. She rubbed her eyes groggily and shoved her feet in her fuzzy slippers. Half asleep, she grabbed her school robes and tossed them on sloppily. She walked down to the Great Hall and plopped herself beside Hermione, who had already put food on Elaine's plate for her.

"Thanks," Elaine muttered to Hermione. "No problem," Hermione answered quickly, and went back to her conversation with Ron.

Elaine ate in silence for the first time in days, until a quiet voice that she didn't recognize interrupted her.

"Uhh, Riddle?" She whirled around and saw the face of Draco Malfoy staring at her.

"Oh, hey Malfoy, what's up?" She tossed off coolly.

"Uhh, well, uhh, I was just wondering… if… you'd mind watching me… uhh… play Quidditch later… on the pitch… yeah…" Malfoy looked incredibly nervous.

"Sure, what time?" Elaine was acting overly enthusiastic, leaving Malfoy looking a little more relaxed.

"Uhh, if I remember correctly, uhh… 7 pm," Malfoy replied.

"Alright, I'll be there." She beamed at him.

"Okay, see you then." Malfoy left hurriedly.

Elaine turned around back to her own table and noticed all her friends had left. She sped down to the common room and spotted them huddled in a circle on the floor near the fireplace. She sprinted over to join them.

"Hey, why didn't you guys wait for me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sorry, you were so quiet at breakfast today we forgot you were there," Ginny answered sarcastically. Harry nudged her. "Be nice," he whispered.

"Oh. Well… I guess it's okay," Elaine responded flatly, "But just don't forget next time. I feel like a loser when I'm left alone."

"That's because you _are _a loser," Ginny muttered under her breath, hoping Elaine wouldn't hear her.

"I heard that, by the way." Elaine said immediately.

"Ugh!" Ginny yelled. "No one can _survive_ with her around! I'm going to my dorm. See ya later," she added, facing Harry. She ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms, making as much noise as possible.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Finally, she's gone. She gets me worked up a lot nowadays, that Ginny." Elaine laughed for the first time in days. "Ha! Yeah, but I guess I have to say I'm the reason why she's all fussy these days."

"So…" Harry interrupted. "You and Malfoy, eh?"

"W… What?" Elaine said innocently.

"He invited you to his Quidditch practice, and you said you'd be there," Harry answered flatly.

"Well, I'd feel kind of bad if I refused," Elaine mumbled.

"He's _Malfoy._"

"So?"

"Uhh, he's Slytherin. His team is probably going to think that you're spying on them or something to get information for Gryffindor."

"Pfft, like that's going to happen."

"It's true!"

Hermione looked up from her book again. "C'mon, you guys, break it up."

"Yeah, well, anyways… _accio schoolbag!_" Elaine's book bag (and everything in it) went zooming into the common room and soared straight into her hand. "We've got Transfiguration first today; I need a word with Professor McGonagall… I'll meet you guys later." Elaine turned and crawled out of the portrait hole and walked to the Transfiguration room.

Elaine didn't _actually_ have anything to say to McGonagall, she just wanted to get away from all the commotion in the common room. She plopped herself down in her usual seat 5 minutes before class, took out her books, ink, quill, and homework, and sat there for a while gazing at the chalkboard. They were doing a revision of Animagi today… with the Slytherins. What fun.

Soon, people started piling into the classroom.

Harry dropped himself into the seat next to Elaine. "You don't mind if I sit next to you today, do you? Ron wants to sit with Hermione today."

"Sure, go ahead," Elaine responded absentmindedly.

A minute later, Draco came into the room. He stole a quick glance at Elaine and smiled. But when his eyes fell on Harry, his smile faded as quickly as it came. Harry snickered.

"I love the look on his face whenever I do something he wishes he'd done… priceless," Harry whispered to Elaine, leaning over towards her. Draco scowled.

"Harry," Elaine hissed, "I'm on a mission. I'm _trying_ to get him to like me. So humor me, capiche?"

Harry looked startled. "Uhh… mission? What mission?"

Elaine's insides froze. "…Uhh… I can't tell you anything, sorry. It's top secret." _Oh my gosh, _Elaine thought, _please don't let him find out I'm just trying to make him jealous!_

Harry took an offended look. "What?! C'mon, you can tell me, can't you?"

"Nah, sorry buddy," Elaine answered, trying hard to sound confident.

Suddenly, a fierce voice rung out over them.

McGonagall.

"Potter! Riddle! Focus! Why have you not written the notes down?"

"Sorry, professor," they both responded at slightly different times. They quickly picked up their quills and wrote at the speed of light, suppressing laughter. Elaine's heart felt lighter.

As the period ended, a flood of students rushed over the corridors to reach their next class.

"Flitwick," Elaine muttered, as she made her way to the stairs. She needed to get to the third floor… The Charms corridor.

She waddled into Flitwick's classroom. The tiny professor gave her a little squeak as a greeting, and she plopped herself into a vacant seat beside Hermione.

"Elaine," Hermione started suddenly after a moment's silence, "I really think this whole Malfoy thing isn't the best idea."

"Why not?" Elaine answered, shocked.

"Because Harry feels really bad now."

"…Why should he?"

"Because I personally think he likes you over Ginny."

Harry came striding over to where the girls were sitting. "What about Ginny?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Hermione and Elaine said in unison. Harry raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Something's going on…" Harry said.

"Ah, now, Harry, why didn't you spot that?" Ron said, walking towards them, sounding amused. The four of them burst out laughing.

Flitwick's squeaky voice started and silenced the class.

"I shall be taking attendance first… But where is Miss Patil?"

Gryffindor hands flew up in the air. "She's not feeling well, professor, she has dragon pox and is now in the hospital wing." Lavender Brown said clearly.

"Thank you, Miss Brown," Flitwick answered, marking something on his piece of parchment. "Now, let's continue with our lesson. Today, we will be studying the Patronus Charm. We will not be performing it, but we will be taking notes. Please take out a quill and ink and copy this down."

With a wave of his wand, Professor Flitwick made the chalk float up and start writing on the board. The scratching of quills on parchment instantly started.

"Psst," Malfoy hissed, facing Elaine. Elaine looked around for the source, but quickly dismissed it, assuming it was an extremely loud and weird sounding quill from Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Elaine!" Malfoy said, clearer this time. Elaine whirled around to find Draco looking right at her. She jumped up in surprise.

"Uhh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, you're coming to my practice later, right?"

Elaine instantly remembered the number one rule for driving a guy crazy: play hard to get.

"Uhh, I'm not sure, but I think I'm busy. Maybe next time," Elaine added, leaving Malfoy looking disappointed but hopeful.

Hermione started giggling. "Elaine, what's up with the sudden change of mind?"

Elaine started giggling too. "Hey, what was I supposed to do, I mean this whole Malfoy thing is already starting to get to me. I think I'll give up, actually."

Hermione suddenly looked stern. "You're giving up already? That was a bit quick, don't you think?" Then she lowered her voice. "Don't you want to make Harry jealous?"

Elaine was shocked at Hermione's response. "Yes, I do, but if it means going out with Draco, I don't think it's such a good idea anymore."

Hermione smiled again. "What made you see sense?"

Elaine was relieved to see Hermione happy. "Harry," she responded simply.


End file.
